People enjoy displaying flags in their yards and at their businesses. The flags may be the U.S. flag, the flags of other nations, or flags that display business names or logos. However, as night falls there is no source of light to illuminate the flags so that they can be seen.
There are methods for lighting flags at night, for example ground lights that emit beams of light in a direction toward the flag. However, the owner often has to provide lights and attach them to a suitable support, and then hardwire the lights to the power grid. This becomes costly over time and the many owners of such lights simple stop using them to save money. There are also lighting devices are that powered with solar power, but to date such lighting devices are ineffective at beaming the light to where it is needed. For example, such existing solar lights will send a beam of light directly down the flagpole and will illuminate a portion of the flag and in some instances almost none of the flag depending how the wind is blowing the flag. These lights are simply incapable of illuminating the flag if there is wind or a breeze and the flag is waving in the wind. Thus, these devices fail to illuminate the most beautiful aspects of a flag, namely when it is waving in the wind at night.
What is needed is an improved lighting device that can be mounted on flagpole and that is capable of illuminating the flag at all times, that is, when the flag is still and when it is being moved by the wind. The lighting device needs to be easy to manufacture, inexpensive, easy install and have a long working life.